Mistake
by VampsAndWolves
Summary: If Jacob would've remembered he wasn't always alone with his thoughts, he wouldn't have let his mind have a life of it's own. Unfortunately he is just a teenage boy frozen in time who had to wait for too long now. Edward, Jacob. With hints of Jacob/Nes


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all and I'm just borrowing all things I need to play with it a little bit.

**A/N:** There are just three things I have to say.

The first and most important thing is: English isn't my first language. German is. So if there is anything wrong with my grammar or my choice of words don't hesitate to correct me. I can only get better if I know my mistakes and how to do it better.

The second thing is: I've written a lot of Harry-Potter-ffs during the last years (at another account), so I'm not a newcomer when it comes to writing per se, but I never ever wrote an english HP-ff. This Twilight-OS is the first ff I ever wrote in a foreign language. I'm nervous like hell, because I'm scared I may have screwed up somewhere along the way. So please, even if you may not like this OS would you at least write something about how I did with this foreign language? It doesn't have to be a review. A message will do to. Thank you so much.

The third thing is: Have fun with this OS. I promise, I'm absolutely Team Jacob and will always be even if Jacob is not the hero of this OS. Edward isn't either and that's what counts in the end, right Team Jacob Fans? Right! I'm glad we agree there.

* * *

**Mistake**

I honestly don't have a clue, how I could end up in the position I'm in right now. Just minutes before I sat in the Cullens living room, enjoying to watch my lovely imprint sleep peacefully on the couch while listening to the pouring rain outside. I was completely drawn in to the sight of her beautiful body, which for sure wasn't the body of a little girl anymore. In fact, it wasn't like that for months now, and contrary to all the other males that lived here, I was only human and could take so much tempting, before I would break down. So my thoughts drifted of into dangerous regions without me really realizing it.

In my imagination I could see myself getting up slowly and moving over to her. The couch shifted just enough to wake her up. I imagined her with a look of complete bewilderment which turned into a radiant smile the moment she noticed why she woke up so suddenly. She tried to say something, but I silenced her quickly when I brought my finger up to her lips. I would hear her breathing hitch and her heartbeat stumbling for a second while I caressed her soft lips lightly with my finger, before it started to beat in an unusual fast rhythm. Unusual fast even for her and I would be amazed by the sheer power I would have over her just by touching her and looking at her like I'd do in that very moment.

I would continue to make her feel dizzy when I finally lowered my lips onto hers and engage her into a kiss which was sweet and lovely at first, but would become hot and passionate soon after. By now I would have lowered myself half on top of her and my hands would roam over her body as if they'd have their own brains. Her perfect curved waist, her warm and velvet skin, her soft and welcoming body beneath me – it was like I could really feel it while I sat opposite of her in the comfortable armchair and let my mind wander.

I could feel her writhe in pleasure beneath me, while I left her mouth and trail kisses all along her jawline, her collarbone and down her cleavage until I reached her perfect little breast, which I would have freed by now of any layers of clothes that hide them previously. I was just about to lower my lips onto her perky little nipple in my much to vivid mind, when my naughty little daydream came to a sudden stop by something I couldn't make sense of that fast. When I could I wished for all it was worth that I would be able to slip back into the blissful state of confusion I was in just a split second before.

In front of me, hovering just inches from my face, was the most frightening creature I could ever imagine. A creature that had me out of my comfortable armchair and flat on my back on the hard wooden floor before I even realized something was coming my way.

My whole body tensed as I looked up into pitch black eyes that held a murderous gleam to the edges and within seconds I completely forgot the ability to breath. I didn't even dare to look away as much as this look frightened me in that moment. And it did frighten me. If my body would've been able to budge just the tiniest bit, I would've peed myself right then and there. But even my bladder refused to work and let loose so I was miraculously saved from this kind of humiliation. I would've been thankful for this act of mercy – whomever was responsible for that – because Blondie and her loverboy would never in a million years let me live that one down. But I couldn't, because even my brain had shut down completely. All I could do right then and there was looking into those scary eyes like a deer caught in headlights and wait for the final blow that would kill me for sure.

Survival instincts could be a bitch sometimes, because when you really need them the most they just leave without so much as saying goodbye and leave you to deal with the drama at hand for yourself. I desperately wracked my nonworking brain for something – _anything_ – to say that would keep me alive, but came up with absolutely nothing. My brain continued to stay on a complete lock-down and I knew I was doomed.

The creature over me growled from somewhere deep down its throat and slowly but deliberately an ice cold hand on my throat started to shut down my ability to breath as well. If I wouldn't have been completely freaked out by now, now I would. I never ever was really scared of my life before. Not when I phased for the first time and didn't know what was happening with me, not in the battle against the newborns or the volturi so many years ago, but then and there on the hard floor of the Cullens living room with a creature from every little human girls nightmare hovering over me – ready to kill and with no hints of even knowing what mercy could be – I was scared shitless.

I don't know how I did it – and I'm sure I never won't know – but somewhere on the verge of death my survival instincts must have come back. Maybe they just forgot their passports and only came back looking for it before they where out of my system again. But in that tiny moment they where there I somehow managed to whisper a small breathless „So sorry" to the nightmarish creature hovering and growling deeply above me. I wasn't sure if he heard me. I would bet my sorry ass that absolutely no-one else in this room did hear me - even with their perfect hearing abilities -, but maybe he would hear it somehow. Or at least see me say or rather breath it.

And somehow – miraculously – he not only seemed to hear me but stopped his task on killing me in cold blood. He released his grip on my throat just enough for me to be able to draw in a shaky breath so I wouldn't pass out. But to my utterly and complete horror his face with those murderous gleaming eyes and bared venom-coated teeth inched even closer. And I still wasn't able to close my eyes and block this nightmarish sight out.

„You will, Jacob Black, if you don't get a grip on your thoughts regarding my daughter.", Edward hissed almost inaudible. I've never been scared of him before. Annoyed: yes, irritated: yes, pissed of: more often than I could remember, even if I wouldn't have been in a life-threatening situation. But then and there I feared for my life. His determination to defend Bella's safety and well-being was nothing, if you brought Nessie instead of Bella into the picture. I knew that and I was the biggest fool on earth to even forget that for the tiniest amount of time like I did today. „Have I made myself clear enough, mutt?"

„Yes, Sir!", I somehow managed to whisper and any other time I would have slipped up like that I would've punched myself into oblivion. But in that moment I only prayed for him to have mercy and let me get away with this mistake just once in my life.

I don't know how or why, but eventually let go of me. He got back to his feet like it was nothing, while I had to summon all of what was left of my strength to do the same. My knees where like jelly and I was shaking like never before in my life – with fear, not with fury, though thankfully I wouldn't phase accidentally and do something else I would for sure regret later – and with a trembling whispered „Excuse me" I fled out of the house and into the pouring, ice cold rain.

I managed to stumble halfway across the clearing to the trees before my knees refused to work and I collapsed down onto the wet and muddy surface beneath me – still shaking like mad, breathing heavily and trying desperately to get a grip on my nerves. It was that exact moment that my bladder remembered how to work again, but I refused to think about that. I was determined to blame the rain for my soaked pants and not my weakness to pee myself because I was scared like hell of my imprints overprotective father at that very moment.

An overprotective father who by some twisted kind of sheer luck knows how to read minds. A fact I completely forgot about for just a few minutes which caused my mind to wander of into much to dangerous regions. A mistake I would never ever make again, as I was sure of now.

* * *

**A/N:** Really, I absolutely love Jacob, but even he should know to get a better grip on his thoughts. Especially with a potential farther-in-law who can read minds. Seriously, if he makes it through Nessies "Teenage-Years" alive and with the ability to procreate still intact, he's more than just a hero. He's a with Edward as overprotective farther-in-law in the picture.

By the way, I don't want to make Jacob look like a coward in this OS. I know he is anything but that. But it's a big difference if you just have to fight a vampire army alone or if you have to convince the dad of the girl you're in love with, that you're not a complete asshole and that your motives are sincere. In a battle you only have to fear that your enemies will kick your ass or just kill you. But a girls dad doesn't just go for the easy kill if your motives aren't sincere and Jacob knows that, too. So don't blame him for being more cowardly than he would have been otherwise. It's pure survival instinct as well as the instinct to save his ... well you know where this is going, right?

And last but most important: Was I could enough for you to understand my first english OS?


End file.
